


Honey bee

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Dani, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cute, Driving, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Half conscious Malcolm, Malcolm Bright Whump, Nicknames, Serious Injuries, Swearing, What else is new, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Malcolm is badly hurt and Dani needs to keep him awake.Friendship, angst, hurt Malcolm, badass protective Dani.Based on the whumptober prompt "Stay with me"





	Honey bee

There's so much blood, so many screams. They just faced a kidnapping and murdering ring, and it had ended in a goddamned bloodbath. There had been too many shots and so many people were grievously injured... But the roads were icy and the wind was so bad that ambulances were going to have a lot of trouble arriving, and any helicopter would be at great risk of crashing too. The damned wind. When an ambulance managed to get there, they would only take the most critical people, and that was not Bright (not that Bright wasn't going to die, he just wasn't going to die that soon).

He'd been shot. In the stomach.

Dani was putting pressure on his wound, but knew that he wasn't going to last long in that cold and with all that blood flowing out. He wouldn't make it till the ambulance got there, it was a miracle that he was still awake. Dani knew somehow that if he closed his eyes now he wouldn't open them again. Call it a hunch. Call it certainty. She decided it was her mission to keep him awake.

"You... Okay?" Bright asked between wheeze and Dani didn't know what to answer. If she said the truth, that she hadn't been hurt, he might relax and pass out, but if she said she was hurt she might stress the poor man further...

"I'll be fine." It was probably true, unlike practically everyone else. She was mostly fine. "But I need you with me, ok? I need you awake."

"I... I will... Try."

He didn't have long and there wasn't even the faintest sound of ambulances in the air. Well, there was no fucking way she was going to simply watch him die bled out in the middle of a freezing winter night. No way in hell.

There was a car with the door open: it was the one the backup of the kidnappers had arrived in. She had no patience to look for the keys in one of the bodies or one of the agonising people, but she could hot wire that car with her eyes closed. The tough part was going to be getting Bright in. She quicly and strongly bandaged his wound with her scarf (trying to not be distracted by his muffled moans of pain) and looked at him. His eyes were half mast and he was much too pale. So not good 

"Bright, hey, I need to get us to that car, all right? I'm gonna have to move you, but you still need to stay awake. This is extremely important, ok? I know it's going to hurt, but you must stay with me. Life or death, Bright. Promise me." 

Bright nodded, with what little strength he had left. Dani could see that he was struggling and was scared that the movement would

And yeah, even though it was clearly very hard for him, Bright kept his promise.

" It's all going to be okay, you'll see." she was saying, more trying to convince herself than him, the wind was terrible, this car didn't have a lot of gas and time was running out. She kept talking, afraid that even the smallest time of silence could make Bright close his eyes and it could be the end. Fuck.

"You see, Bright, what a nice car we got? Those criminals really know their cars, huh? Old but sturdy."

He tried to smile, but it was very weak. Dani was ready to get the car running and do some serious fast and furious style driving.

"Don't tell Gil I hot wired it, ok? You can keep a secret, right?"

Keep asking questions. Keep him in the conversation. Keep him.

Driving was a fucking impossible task. The roads were slippery, the wind beat down on the car and she didn't know the area all that well. It was really hard, specially because she couldn't really concentrate, not with Bright like he was.

He was blinking now, harder and slower...

"No, no, no no no no! Stay with me, Bright! I need you awake, ok?"

But he was going, he'd lost too much blood and he didn't have a lot of health to begin with, with how little he ate, with everything he'd been through... and this called for extreme measures.

"Come on! Please... Malcolm..."

This seemed to get his attention. She never called him by his first name, this meant that something weird and important, something different was happening. Something serious.

And what if she upped the ante? A first name had retrieved him from the darkness, but if she wanted to keep him with her longer Dani was going to need something bigger. More impossible to ignore.

"That's it, you stay with me, focus on my voice... Darling."

The look on his face was the picture of surprise and confusion, his eyebrows shot up to the sky.

"Surprised, baby?" She said, as she took a particularly terribly icy curve that nearly sent the car straight to a building. "Well, you shouldn't be. You know how much I... Care."

And then... The wonder. There was the sound of another ambulance. Of course, with this weather there probably had been a million accidents and there were only ambulances and her crazy ass on the road. She could have wept with joy. She now only needed to follow that ambulance to get to a hospital. It was almost over.

"Do you hear that, love? We're almost there. That wonderful ambulance is leading us right to a place where they'll patch you up, nice and easy. Maybe give you a lollipop when they finish, how does that sound?"

Bright's profiler mind seemed to be short-circuiting. Dani wasn't like that, she didn't say things like" nice and easy", "wonderful ambulance" or much else "love". Good. While he was confused and trying to figure this out he was still awake. Conscious. That was what was important. 

Another sharp swerve on the ice. Fuck, they really were in no shape to have an accident now, on top of everything. But she got control of the car again, practically by sheer power of will, and they kept following the ambulance. Almost there almost there....

And Bright's eyes were closing.

"No no no no! Stay with me, Malcolm! You hear me? You gotta stay with me" (another slip on the ice) "my darling" (faster faster faster!) "precious" (almost fucking there) "sweet honey bee"

They were finally there. Red lights, coats, screams, blood.

"I need help in here!! Someone help!!"

Bright was oddly out of it, almost seeming happy (probably because of blood loss). As they were taking him away in the gurney, his eyes were on Dani's, a faint whisper in his lips.

"Honey... Bee."

He did it.

He stayed with her.

*

"I owe you my life, Dani. Half an hour more and I would have died from blood loss and shock. I... I really have no words."

Dani smiled and nodded. They had each other's back. And maybe being with Bright for so long had taught her a thing or two about being reckless. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"No words needed, I'm glad you're going to be fine. Do you remember anything about that night?"

"Bits and pieces. The smell of a car. The cold. Not much else."

It was probably for the best.

*

Dani's birthday came and everyone was very curious to see Bright's gift. A person with his gifts to read people must be a full on pro at making gifts, right? A master and commander of presents.

But his gift was something that nobody expected, a simple white mug with the sentence _"you BEE the best*_" (the bee word was made up of cute little drawn bees) and other side there was the asterisk continuation (_*just like honey, great and sweet_). And a big of honey, too. It was something that apparently didn't fit her in the slightest... But it had plenty of significance for her.

It said thank you for saving my life. It said thank you for being who you are, caring, brave, inventive. It said I admire all aspects of you. And it said that she was the best.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. And I love it. Thank you. Not just for this, thank you for staying."

"Always."

"Always."

.... JT needed answers. 

"What on Earth is going on?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Recommended listening is the song Hunnybee by the Unknown mortal orchestra :)
> 
> You know you want to comment!!


End file.
